


First floor

by valblue1314



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Experimentation, Gen, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valblue1314/pseuds/valblue1314
Summary: An alternate version of my other story but with even more sadness and bad times.





	1. Oh Hell No

**Author's Note:**

> I just remembered I had a tumblr so I'll post these on there as well. If anyone wants to check it out my user name is the same as the one I have for this. Also the first chapter is the same for this story but I'm starting it on the second chapter so you don't have to read it again. The lines will indicate where the story changes.

The following days since Sans' disappearance they asked everyone in town if they had seen him, called the police, and checked everywhere around the house for dust that might belong to Sans.

They didn't find anything but they were getting worried because it had been two weeks since he disappeared. Undyne, Alphys, and Toriel checked on them everyday and helped them look into every lead they got as to where Sans might be. Eventually they all went to check in the woods for the fourth time since he disappeared.

At this point the only thing they had was hope that they would find Sans but even their hope was starting to disappear. They had been walking for about fifteen minutes when they heard something up ahead. They didn't know what it was but they were careful not to make any noise and as they got closer they heard voices.

"Can you believe that thing was able to do that?"

"No I didn't think anyone could do that but it's got a lot of people freaked out."

"Yeah I heard someone called it by what it's name is supposed to be and they got in huge trouble."

"What's it's name supposed to be again, well not that it matters, but it's funny to think that beast has a name."

"Yeah it's name is Sans or something but the only thing it deserves to be called is a beast."

The two people that had been talking laughed then turned and started walking away and they all looked at each other then back at the people that had been talking. They all silently agreed to follow them and they made sure they didn't break a branch or move some rocks as they did so.

Some forty-five minutes later the people came to a building then stopped to get the doors open and went inside. They went to the doors and saw that there was a hand print scanner next to the door. They had come to far to turn back now so they thought of ways to get into the building.

Then Swapfell Papyrus made a suggestion, "Why don't we see if we can get in from the roof?"

Underswap Papyrus thought for a moment, "It might work, we should at least try."

With that piece of logic they all climbed a tree then jumped from the branches, and landed on the roof. They saw a door that they could get through but it also had a scanner next to it so they started trying to think of something else.

Just then luck seemed to be on their side because someone opened the door and walked to another part of the roof. They got to the door and stopped it from closing then they all went inside and closed it. They went down the stairs that were in front of them and wondered if they should check out the first or second floor first.

\------

They decided to check out the first floor and they heard someone yelling in pain. They all ran toward the noise as fast as they could while not getting caught by the guards. Just as they were getting close to the noise it stopped and they stopped to look at each other.

They went around looking for what could have made the noise and didn't find anything for several minutes. They kept walking around looking and finally they spotted a window set into the wall. They cautiously looked into the window and their eyes widened as looks of horror spread across their faces.

They could see Sans in the window, strapped to a metal table and he seemed to be out cold. Sans had a tail, and claws, and it looked like his feet had changed so he stood on the balls of his feet. His hood was pulled over his head and there were manacles on his wrists and ankles that were connected to the table by chains.There was also a strap around his chest and waist.

They stared at the sight for several seconds before they heard someone laughing to their right. Someone came out of the shadows and they all saw that he was dressed in black. He smiled wickedly and they all disliked him immediately when they saw that smile. The man in black stopped before getting to the edge of the window and studied them for a second before speaking.

"I didn't think you'd find this place, in fact I didn't think you'd try to find this place. It appears the beast was wrong about you not caring enough to look for it."

"What do you mean 'the beast?'" Asked Red getting angrier by the second.

"The beast is the one in the room you were just looking into." This guy seemed to be getting bored with them asking questions and they all wanted to punch him in the face. He called Sans a beast and they suspected he had something to do with what happened to Sans.

"What did you do to his?" Asked Underfell Papyrus looking fierce and ready for a fight.

The man just laughed and they were slightly confused when he did that. Why would this guy laugh when asked a question like that. Then they saw something move in their peripheral vision and looked into the room Sans was currently in. Sans moved slightly and he opened his eyes just enough so that they could see part of his eye lights.

Sans' brother called his name and Sans slowly looked at them but he didn't move his head. The man in black seemed to get angry and he stepped toward the others and Sans saw the movement. "I'm afraid you've seen to much, you'll have to be silenced."

Sans heard the threat directed at the others and he moved to try and break his restraints. He knew he wouldn't be able to break his manacles but he might be able to break the chains and straps. He used all of his strength and after a second they snapped and he got to a kneeling position on the table.

Sans quickly turned to the window and lunged for it and shattered it when he hit it. Glass flew everywhere as Sans came to a halt in the hallway between the skeletons and the man in black. Sans looked at the man in black with a blank look but it was somehow terrifying as hell.

The man in black scowled before disappearing in the shadows behind him and Sans waited for a second to make sure he was gone. After making sure he was gone Sans turned to the others and walked past them. "Follow me."

Something about Sans' tone showed that he was serious and they followed him without a word. Sans expertly navigated the hallways and when they saw a guard he quickly got them out of the way. Sans would either throw them, punch them, or kick them to clear the path so they could continue.

Sans was getting pissed off for more than one reason but he was also worried about the others. He continued to quickly lead the others through the halls and to the front door. They got to the doors and he was about to lead them out when he found out the doors were locked.

Everyone panicked slightly but Sans just kicked the doors open with one landing a few inches away on the ground and the other barely on it's hinges. Sans lead them out and he told himself that he should go back to the lab. If he didn't the head researcher would go after them but he couldn't.

There was a second voice that sounded different from his that said the others might get attacked as they were heading back. Sans argued with they would be fine if he went back to the lab but the voice was ready for that one. 'They've seen to much and if you leave now the head researcher will kill them.'

Sans knew he lost the argument and he lead the others through the forest. Sans put his hand in his pocket and held onto the only object in it. He lead them through the forest and stopped at the edge of the woods. Everyone else hadn't noticed because they were happy to be home but they soon realized that he hung back.

Sans wouldn't look at them and he slowly moved into the shadows behind him. All three of the Sans walked over to him and grabbed onto him so he couldn't leave. He still wouldn't look at them and he tried to pull away but he didn't use his full strength.

He didn't want to hurt them and he didn't know what would happen if he pulled as hard as he could to get away. The other three were holding onto him like he was a lifeline and they were dead set on keeping him there. The only reason they would let him go was if he was going to go back to the house with them.

After a minute Sans stopped trying to pull away but they kept holding onto him and Sans glanced at all of them. He quickly looked away after seeing that they were staring at him with looks of confusion and worry. Once again he had an argument with himself, 'I need to go back to the lab.'

'They've seen to much, they'll get attacked.'

'The head researcher knows what will happen if he goes after them.'

'He might attack them anyway, that guys not exactly rational half the time.'

Once again the voice in his head that wasn't his own had won. He sighed before walking in the direction the three versions of him were trying to get him to go. The three were surprised that he was following them but the kept leading him into the house.

After getting him into the house they made him sit down even though he was fine with standing. He would have also been happy sitting in a corner like he had for the past two weeks but they had him sit in a chair. Sans didn't have a lot of energy let so he wasn't going to be able to get up for a few minutes.

Sans didn't know what to say to the others and he knew that this might not end well. They all sat down and he messed with his manacles just a little before they settled in. Their faces were all serious and Sans knew what they were going to say. "Tell us what's going on." His brother said with a firm yet gentle tone.

"Do you want to long version or the short one?" Sans asked already knowing what he would and wouldn't say either way.

"The long one." Underfell Papyrus said.

With that Sans told them everything he cared to talk about but left out a few key details. He refused to talk about certain things with all but one living person at the moment. He didn't think telling them about some things really mattered so he stuck to the main points.

After that they had asked about the experiments and he read them the files. After he was done he left them in the living room so he could go to sleep. He hadn't needed to use any of his special tricks to get the others out so he wasn't hit with any extra pain.

Sans went to sleep after putting the box away and cleaning his wounds. Meanwhile the others were downstairs talking about what Sans had told them. None of them wanted to be alone so they stayed downstairs and slept on the floor.


	2. Here we go again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this story is similar to my other one but the story will be different soon. I'm sorry that I'm a bad writer...

They woke up the next morning to find that Sans was still asleep but they weren't surprised. Sans woke up about an hour later and got coffee before going back to his room. Sans didn't look well but they didn't ask why because they thought they knew the reason.

In truth they they were way off because they thought it was the experiments. Sans was actually worn out because he had a panic attack and nightmares all night. He had even gotten a few new injuries from the experience but that wasn't anything new.

When he had first woken up he thought he was in the lab again before remembering what had happened. The others had found him in the lab and he got them out before they could get hurt. After that they made him stay and he told them most of what had happened to him.

Sans was relieved that he was home but was also worried about the others. He didn't think he'd be able to look them in the eye for a while but he wanted coffee. That was the only reason he had even gotten out of his bed after he woke up. Even then he went right back to his room and kept the lights off.

Sans stayed in his room all day going stir crazy and eventually he teleported to the tree. He felt better immediately after sitting on the branches of the tree and he ended up falling asleep for two hours. He didn't have nightmares which was good and he felt a lot better after that.

Sans stayed in his room for several days after that and would only come out for five minutes at most. Everyone knew that it must be difficult for him but they were worried by the way he was acting. Sans hadn't really talked to them during the past several days and they didn't know why.

That's why when he hadn't come out of his room one day and they heard noises from the room they decided to check on him. They all cautiously opened the door to see Sans holding his knees to his chest while he trembled. There was a blue light casting shadows that seem to move like they were alive.

Sans was hurt and they could all feel his panic from the moment they opened the door. They ran in to try and help him but his magic was to out of control to get very close. Soon after he let out a piercing scream and they were flung from the room and the door slammed shut. They tried to get back into the room but the door wouldn't budge no matter what they did.

It stopped some time later but they still couldn't get into the room so they left him alone. They couldn't get his piercing scream out of their heads so they did everything they could think of until they fell asleep. Sans didn't come out of his room for two more days after that.

Sans didn't know what to do at this point and he kept thinking about what had happened to him. He knew he wouldn't be able to go on like this for much longer but he didn't know what he could do. He knew something was going to happen but he didn't know what.

*****

The head researcher is a smart man. He knows what to do to control people and what to do to make people follow him willingly. Unfortunately those methods hadn't seemed to work on Sans and he was getting rather irritated. He knew that it was that Sans would try to come back and do something to make sure the others were safe.

However he hadn't come back yet and the head researcher was just about ready to break something. He was about to when he got an idea. Sans was likely protecting the other skeletons that had come to rescue him but what about his other friends?

The head researcher walked out of the room and got five of his people to spy on Sans' only other friends. After that he got to work planning how to use these new pawns to his advantage. After about two hours he had a full plan and his people came back four hours after he had sent them out.

They told him what they had seen and he was pleased with the reports he was given. The next day he set his plan into motion.

*****

Sans could sense that something was wrong but he didn't know what it could be. He had been trying to figure it out all day but he hadn't had any luck in figuring it out. Now it was night and he couldn't sleep because his mind was going a million miles a minute.

Than, just when Sans thought he wouldn't be able to stand it anymore his phone buzzed. He picked it up to see a text that said, "The forest." Sans immediately went to the front door after seeing who it was from and was out the door in two seconds.

The others had been startled when he had suddenly flung his door open and jumped over the banister. He landed on his feet and promptly marched toward the door and went outside. They had followed him feeling like something was wrong and they all followed in silence.

Sans was walking fast and he seemed to be serious about whatever was going on. Sans didn't know what was going on but he knew it couldn't be good. He could hear the others behind him but he felt like they were miles away from him right then. All he knew was that he had to hurry before something bad happened.

*****

None of them knew what was going to happen that night, no one could have guessed that this would happen. Five people were taken that night and not not even the people themselves knew they were being taken. They had all struggled when they found themselves being carried through the forest.

After the five had gotten free they tried to use their magic to fight the people that had taken them but for some reason it didn't work. One of the five that had taken them had quickly sent a message to someone and re-joined his friends.

The group that had almost been captured either resolved to fight or step back so they wouldn't get in the others way. One of the people from the other group had come at them and they got ready for the attack. But none of them expected something to come out of the darkness and hit the guy with enough force to send him flying.

*****

Sans had been walking through the forest knowing where he was supposed to go thanks to a second message telling him exactly where to go. He had been walking and when he saw a figure leaping toward Undyne, Alphys, Grillby Toriel, and Frisk. He immediately ran at full speed toward the figure sending him flying.

The other skeletons went to see if the four others were okay while Sans stood between them and the group of people he hadn't wanted to see again. They were four guards from the lab and they looked extremely pissed. Sans tail moved slightly to show that he was also angry and he growled a little.

The group behind Sans all looked at him and the four that weren't skeletons stared at Sans. At first they didn't know it was him but after seeing the blue jacket they knew it was him. Sans looked different but there was no mistaking the jacket as well as the way he was standing.

His hands were in his pockets and he was standing casually like he always did. The only thing none of them realized was that Sans was standing defensively like he was sayin, 'if you want them your going to have to get through me.' The four guards knew that look and they didn't like that look whether it was directed at them or not.

They knew they had to fight and they were about to go after the skeleton when their back-up arrived. A group of three went at Sans but he didn't do anything until they were right in front of him. He stepped to the side and grabbed one of them by their arm and threw them into a tree.

Sans did a back flip to avoid a punch that was directed at his face. Right after he was back on two feet he went low to the ground and tripped the other two. He kicked one as the were falling and sent them at the larger group that had yet to attack.

Four more attacked and Sans avoided a few punches before throwing his own punch and hitting one square in the jaw. One tried to trip him but Sans jumped and used another person as a spring board. He was right in front of them and kicked them in the chest and used the speed to fly backward. He used his feet to stop as well as one hand and he looked up to see one going after him.

He kicked them in the stomach and they hit the one that was trying to get up. He fought about fifteen more of the guards before he heard the sound of familiar footsteps walking toward the clearing. The few guards that hadn't fought yet parted to let the person through.

It was the head researcher and his expression was neutral but Sans knew he was irritated. Sans had learned how to tell what emotion he was feeling even if he looked like he didn't care. Sans got ready for a fight and the head researcher was halfway between him and his guards when he stopped.

"This has got to be the most irritating thing you have ever done." Sans smiled a little at the words but he still looked like he would tear their throats out at any given moment. Of course Sans wouldn't but they didn't know that and they didn't want to risk it.

The head researcher glared at Sans before snapping his fingers. Sans heard the familiar clinking of chains and was soon wrapped up in the vial things. Electricity was sent through the chains and after a minute or so Sans lost consciousness. One of the guards picked him up and someone else threw a smoke bomb.

Everyone scrambled to find Sans and the people that had attacked them but couldn't. The smoke was to thick to see in but it was clearing bit by bit and they were soon able to see. It didn't matter if they were able to see or not though because when they could see they found that something was missing.

Sans, along with their attackers, were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find something wrong or just have a thought about this story just put it in the comments.


	3. Life Sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Also it might not be very good but I tried.

They couldn't find him, no matter how much they searched, they couldn't find him. They looked in the trees, they looked under rocks, they even searched in the stream they found. They didn't find any trace of Sans or anyone else, the only thing they found were animal tracks.

After searching all night they went back to the skeletons house to think of what to do next. None of them had any ideas on how to find Sans and they all felt like bursting into tears. None of them did because they knew it wouldn't help but they still wanted to.

They all went to sleep at one time or another and didn't wake up for nine to ten hours. When they did wake up they decided to check certain parts of the forest and began searching. They searched, and searched, and searched and didn't find anything.

*****

Sans had woken upright after the guards had put him in his cell and he looked around. He knew this wasn't any of the cells he had been put in before and he made sure to made a few marks to remember this one. After several minutes the door opened so one of the guards could come in and keep an eye on him.

The guard stepped in and the door closed again and there was a click indicating that the door had been locked. The guard looked at Sans and walked toward him with an angry look on his face. He sat down in front of him and at the same time Sans and the guard laughed.

"Really Allen? What was that for?"

"Honestly I have no idea." The two laughed for several minutes before they eventually stopped. When they did they smiled at each other and Allen sighed, "So what happened?"

"You already know don't you?"

"I'd rather hear your version of what happened." They both knew that it wasn't uncommon for the guards storied involving Sans to be changed so Sans always looked like the bad guy.

"Well after you sent me that text I went into the forest and found a few old faces attacking my friends. I jumped in and fought the guys to protect the others, and eventually the head researcher showed up. After that they got me with those stupid chains and I blacked out."

"Damn."

"Yup." The two were quiet for a minute before Allen got serious.

"You know what's going to happen to you now right?" Sans nodded and Allen got angry thinking about what they had already done to Sans over the years. "Do you want me to help you escape?"

"I don't think it'd be a good idea to let them know that your friends with me. They might kill you on the spot or even use you as an experiment to. I think it would be better if I figured out how to get out of here on my own."

Allen nodded and they sat there before deciding to talk about things that made both of them laugh. Sans told a few puns and Allen told a few as well which lightened the mood a lot. After about five hours it was time for Allen to go and he got up so no one would see them sitting across from each other laughing.

When the door was opened Allen looked at the person who opened the door before turning back and glaring at Sans. Sans growled, much like a wolf did when it felt threatened, before Allen walked out of the room. The two of them had gotten used to doing that so they could hide the fact that they were friends.

A minute later another guard stepped into the room and this time it was a girl with scales. She was a lizard type monster that was particularly cruel to Sans despite never talking to him. At least the other guards had talked to him even if they weren't very pleasant.

The two were silent the entire time and after about half an hour Sans fell asleep. The lizard monster heard him curl up on the floor and go to sleep but she didn't turn around. She only did when several minutes passed and her curiosity got the better of her.

She turned to see Sans curled up with his tail draped over him and curling on the floor next to him. He had one arm under his head and the other was on the floor in front of his face. He looked peaceful and the female lizard glared at him like she could dust him if she tried hard enough.

She guessed even beasts could look harmless when they were asleep. She turned away and thought about why she hated him and she got angry at the thing behind her. She hadn't thought about the fact that she didn't have any personal reasons for hating him.

In fact all of the guards had been taught to hate him even before he had first been brought to the lab. None of them had ever realized that aside from Allen and it wasn't likely that any of them would. The guards would just continue hating Sans for no real reason.

Sans woke up some time later and the guard was gone which told him that they were getting ready for the experiments. Sans waited in the cell and when several people came into the room he didn't try to get away.

He knew it wasn't going to do much and he'd be punished after he was caught. Soon after that he was taken for experiments and training before being brought back to his cell. The same things happened everyday, get experimented on, train, and back to sitting in his cell.

Six months passed and Sans had finally decided to get out of the lab. It was two in the morning when Sans broke his chains and took out the guards posted outside of his cell. He only knocked them out but they wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

Sans ran through the halls and after fighting several guards he got outside. The lab was in a large cave and it was night so it was dark but the moonlight made it so he could see.

Sans heard shouting behind him which told him that it was time to run for it. Sans ran without knowing where he was going with the guards right behind him. Sans stopped at the edge of a ravine with a river at the bottom of it.

Sans looked behind him to see that the guards had blocked any escape route he might have had. The head researcher stepped away from the group so Sans could see him clearly. "You really thought you could escape?"

Allen was right behind the head researcher looking sad and angry at the head researcher. The head researcher snapped him fingers and the female lizard monster sent an attack at him. Everyone could see that the attack would likely kill Sans and no one would be able to block the attack before it hit him.

Sans blinked and when he opened his eyes Allen was standing in front of him. Sans tried to move Allen out of the way but the attack hit him before he could. Allen started to fall after that and Sans caught him before he hit the ground.

Sans started to cry and heard someone across from him move and he looked up. Everyone looked shocked and Sans moved back before jumping over the edge of the ravine with Allen in his arms. Sans teleported before they hit the water and when they looked around they were at the tree.

Sans looked at Allen and they both knew he wasn't going to live long and Sans cried even more. Allen looked at Sans and smiled, "Promise me you'll be okay after I'm gone."

Sans somehow cried even more after he said that and he nodded because he didn't trust himself to talk. Allen smiled before turning to dust and Sans hugged him as he died. After he had completely turned to dust Sans buried his dust under the tree.

Some of the trees flowers turned white and the tree was now glowing with a purple and white light. One of the white flowers fell and Sans caught it and there was a bright light. After Sans could see again he summoned his soul into his hand and looked at it.

There were two flowers instead of one with one on each side of his soul. The one on the left was purple and the one on the right was white and the two flowers glowed. After several minutes Sans grabbed a long piece of white fabric that Allen always wore on his arm.

Sans wrapped it around his left upper arm and after making sure it was tied tightly enough he teleported to the ravine he had been falling into not long before. Sans was still crying and some of his tears fell into the water but he didn't care. Sans kept teleporting down the river and eventually came across a town.

Sans walked around the outer edge of the town and eventually found a small wooden shed to sleep in. Sans went inside and curled up in a corner before falling asleep while still crying.

Several hours after he fell asleep the door opened but Sans hadn't woken up and only shifted slightly. A woman in a winter coat walked into the shed and looked around for some fire wood. When she looked in one of the corners she was surprised to see a skeleton curled up there.

The woman slowly walked towards him and stared at him for a minute. She noticed his claws and tail as well as his feet that looked like a dogs hind legs to a degree. The woman guessed that he would only be able to stand on the balls of his feet and she found that interesting.

After several minutes of looking at the odd skeleton he shifted and slowly opened his eyes. Sans looked at the woman but he didn't try to get away from her like he normally would have. The woman hadn't noticed before but she realized that he was crying.

The woman held her hand out to Sans and after a minute he took it and she helped him up. The woman saw that he did indeed stand on the balls of his feet but she also noticed that he looked frail for some reason. However he didn't look like he was weak which was odd.

The woman smiled at him and she lead him to the wood pile so she could get some wood before heading inside. Sans used his powers being the wood over to him so he could help her carry it. The woman's eyes lit up when he did that and she grabbed some wood before leading him outside.

There was snow on the ground but the skeleton didn't seem to be bothered by the cold. She lead him to her house and opened the door and went inside to put the wood near to fireplace. Sans could see because he had stopped crying so he looked around.

The woman invited him in and he cautiously walked in and put the wood where the woman had. "Well, I'm Emily, what's your name?" The woman looked excited but Sans didn't speak, he didn't even look her in the eye. Sans had been trained to not speak and learned to not look people right in the eye.

The only person he looked right at was the head researcher and that was because he wanted to defy that guy every chance he got. The woman was confused and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. Sans wrote his name down and showed it to her while still not looking her in the eye.

The woman smiled and lead Sans to the couch and had him sit down while she got him something to eat. Emily left the room and Sans soon found himself feeling tired again. Before Emily came back into the room he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Allen, poor Sans, feel bad for them.


	4. The Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like this version more than the other version. Tell me whether or not you agree with me in the comments.

Emily had seen that Sans was asleep and had covered him in a blanket before leaving the room to let him sleep. Now that it was morning she felt like she should wake him up before someone else did. She walked up to him and gently shook him and he woke up soon after.

Emily saw that his eyes looked glazed over and she felt sad when she had. Emily smiled at Sans and Sans kept staring at her and wondered why she was being so nice. "I wanted to warn you that I have three kids so they might get a little noisy. It's Sunday so they don't have school until tomorrow so they'll be home all day."

Sans tilted his head to the side slightly and nodded to show that he understood. Soon after Sans heard a door open and laughing before three small figures ran into the room.

The three that had ran into the room went over to Emily and grabbed her while asking what she was doing. There were two girls and a boy and they were all smiling even though it was early morning. "I'm talking to a new friend of mine."

Emily pointed at Sans and the three turned to him with looks of curiosity as they let go of Emily. They continued to look at Sans for a minute before the boy slowly walked up to him. The boy stared at him for a few more seconds before smiling.

He turned to his mom, "Mom he looks cool!" Sans hadn't expected that but he wasn't going to complain, it was better than the kid being scared of him. The two girls walked up to him and also smiled which was even more surprising.

Soon enough Emily was telling them to go do something so they would leave Sans alone. Sans didn't really mind if they were there or not, it wasn't like he could feel a lot of emotions anyway. He was to sad that Allen had died just hours before that, he was still covered in his dust.

Emily looked a little closer at Sans and seemed to see the dust because she grabbed his hand and told him to follow her. Sans followed her into a small room that seemed to be a spare bedroom. She began digging in the drawers and pulled out a long sleeved black shirt and black pants.

She handed them to Sans and he looked at them, "I'll leave so you can change into these." She left right after that and Sans looked at the clothes before changing. Sans looked at all of the new scars he had but he wasn't really bothered by them anymore.

Sans finished changing and was about to put his hoodie on when there was a knock on the door. He opened it and saw Emily on the other side holding something blue in her arms. "I found this and thought it might suit you." She handed it to Sans and he took it.

Sans looked at the thing she had brought him before putting it on. It was a blue cloak that was somehow his size. If Sans had been in his other form it would have been a little to long but he was taller in this form. Sans liked the blue cloak but was a little confused as to why Emily had given it to him.

Sans went over to his jacket and took out four things from the pockets before looking at it sadly. Emily felt sad when she saw that look on his face and she quickly went out of the room and came back. She held a clear plastic bag out to Sans that was used for storing clothes and he took it.

sans put the jacket in it after folding it and closed the bag than set it on the bed. Emily smiled before leaving the room to check on her kids. Sans took one of the things he had taken out of the jackets pockets and untangled the chain. After it was untangled he undid the clasp and put it around his neck before redoing the clasp again.

Sans looked at the crystal hanging from the chain and smiled just a little. It was a blue crystal Allen and Arvie had found in waterfall when they were supposed to be training. He had the crystal made into a necklace the day he got it and kept it with him ever since.

Sans put the crystal in his shirt before grabbing the bag with his jacket and leaving the room. Sans walked into the living room and saw the kids eating in the kitchen with Emily watching them. When she saw Sans she grabbed a plate from the counter and gave it to him. "Thought you might be hungry."

Emily went back into the kitchen and Sans sat on the couch and ate the pancakes on the plate. Normally Sans would eat his pancakes with syrup but the food at the lab made it so he was fine with anything he could eat. Emily's cooking tasted better than the labs food but the food at the lab tasted like dirt.

After Sans was done he brought the dish into the kitchen and saw that there were several dishes that had yet to be clean. Sans shrugged and cleaned the dishes before going back into the living room. Sans saw Emily getting the kids ready to play in the snow outside and she smiled when she saw him.

"Do you want to come with us?" Sans thought about it for a minute and nodded a little which the kids seemed excited about. Sans followed them outside and the kids started making snow angels and snowmen. 

Sans sat down under a tree and watched the four play in the snow until he fell asleep. Sans woke up again after someone shook him a little to try to get him to wake up. Of course it had been Emily but she made up for it by making him hot chocolate. Overall it was a good first day away from the lab.

*****

It had been six months and no matter how much they looked they couldn't find Sans. They looked at the place that they had found him at before and they were surprised to see that the place looked abandoned. Of course that just meant that they didn't have any clue as to where he was.

That was why they had been looking everywhere they could think of for six months. Of course Grillby, Toriel, Frisk, Alphys, and Undyne were helping but they still hadn't found anything. The ones that could teleport had even gone to other cities and asked people to keep an eye out.

They had only gone to cities that were within a fifty mile radius but the police in those towns said they would give the message to other cities as well. They were glad the police were helping look for him. They knew it wasn't very likely that he would show up after six months but they were willing to try.

That's why the police were surprised to hear that someone had seen someone that looked like Sans. They had given the message to the other skeletons and they were confused as to why the town was over a hundred miles away. They decided to go by car because the ones that couldn't teleport didn't like being dragged along.

So the skeletons took Papyrus's car while the others stayed behind just in case something else happened. The skeletons left the day after they had gotten the message from the police. They drove for a little over an hour and a half before they got to the town they were told Sans had been seen in.

They asked around and everyone they had talked to said they hadn't seen him all day. They got a few rooms at a hotel and decided that they would try again in the morning.

*****

The next day the three kids had to go to school so Sans helped them get ready to go to school. After they left Sans talked to Emily and Emily had given Sans the guest room to stay in. Sans had appreciated it since he had only slept on a stone floor for six months.

Sans had put his jacket at the top of the closet and took a nap on the bed. Emily had told Sans that the kids walked home so he didn't have to worry about the kids getting home. There were two other kids from the middle school that walked with them most of the way so they were fine. Sans stayed inside and watched TV with Emily while they waited for the kids to get back.

*****

The skeletons continued to walk around and ask people if they had seen Sans but everyone said they hadn't. They had been walking past a school and were thinking that they were never going to find Sans when some kids ran up to them. One of the two girls looked and the three Sans' and smiled, "You look like our moms friend!"

The skeletons were surprised by the girls words but it gave them a little hope. Blueberry took a step forward, "We're actually looking for someone that looks like us, could you take us to him?"

The girl thought about it for a minute before nodding, "Okay follow me!" The girl walked with the other two and went toward two other older looking kids. The skeletons followed them and they started walking down the road. They walked for about ten minutes before stopping at a house that was white with two stories.

The house was hidden by a lot of trees so they might not have seen it if the kids hadn't started walking towards it. The three kids walked through the door first and called to there mom, "Mom we brought some people home with us."

The skeletons walked in next and when they saw a skeletal hand holding a remote that was pointed at the TV they knew it was Sans. Papyrus could hardly contain his excitement, "Sans!" Something moved in the other room and there was a soft thud before the other skeletons walked into the other room.

Sans was behind the couch and looked over the back of the couch and looked at the others. Sans was surprised to see them but wasn't able to show his surprise on his face. Sans got up and walked around the couch to get a better look at the others.

Everyone was smiling just a little and they felt like they could fly. They had found Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay they found Sans! but what's going to happen next?


	5. From Bad To Worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are going to hate me for this...

Emily had brought the kids into the kitchen so they could eat a snack and get their homework done. She had also done it so the skeletons could have some time to catch up. Sans was glad that Emily had taken the kids out of the room and sat down in one of the armchairs.

Soon after everyone else sat down and waited for Sans to talk about something, anything would have been fine. However Sans didn't talk and they were all confused as to why he wasn't speaking to them. "Sans, uh, is something wrong?"

Sans grabbed a pen and some paper from the small table next to him and wrote a reply. He handed it to him and everyone was curious as to why he had written his response. "I can't really complain," was Sans' response and Papyrus handed it back to him.  
"Why aren't you talking?"

"I can't talk," was his written reply. Sans touched the white fabric that was tied to his left arm and he felt a little better. It was obvious to everyone that he didn't want to talk about what had happened during the last six months so they asked him about other things.

After talking for about an hour Sans felt calmer than he had and everyone else felt happy because Sans had met someone like Emily. After the kids had started running around the house again they talked to Sans and practically ran circles around everyone else.

Sans helped Emily made dinner and even made chocolate chip cookies for after they were done eating. Sans didn't eat dinner because he was used to not eating very much so he just talked to the kids. By the time they had settled down it was late at night and everyone was tired.

The kids had been put to bed a few hours ago by Emily but everyone else was up. The only one that stayed up was Sans and he stayed up the entire night simply because he couldn't sleep. Sans was in his room and stared at the white flower in his soul for an hour or two.

After that he had just tried closing his eyes and sleeping but he couldn't until morning. When the first rays of light started to show Sans got up to help Emily get the kids ready for school. The others had gotten up around the same time and noticed that Sans looked tired.

Sans took a nap a few hours later and everyone let him sleep for as long as he wanted to. The seven skeletons had let at around eleven to go tell Undyne and the others that Sans was there and to bring them back with them. Sans and Emily waved goodbye and they left and after they were gone they watched TV.

The kids came back at around three and they dragged Sans around so he would play with them. After they fell asleep Sans and Emily brought them to their rooms and they both went to their own rooms right after.

*****

The seven skeletons got back into town at around twelve and went home to get something to eat. Some of them even took short naps and at three they called everyone else to the house. After they were all there they told them about Sans and everyone jumped for joy.

They wanted to leave right then and there but they decided to wait until the next day to leave. When they did everyone was rushing to get into the car and drive to where Sans was.

*****

Papyrus had just texted Sans to tell him that they were getting ready to leave. Sans had put his phone away and Emily was getting ready to pick up the kids. She felt like picking them up that day and had asked Sans if he wanted to go with. He said he would so he was waiting for her to get her coat so they could go.

Emily found her coat and they left to pick up the kids from the school. It wasn't long before they arrived at the school and they were just about to start walking back when something happened. There was a loud boom and fire erupted from the building while the force from the blast pushed them.

The only one that hadn't fallen was Sans but he had his back turned so he didn't see the explosion. When he turned around the building was in flames and smoke was rising toward the sky. Sans heard crying and screaming and it wasn't long before he heard sirens.

The police got there quickly enough and they were waiting for the fire department to get there. Sans knew they wouldn't get there in time and he looked at all the kids that were crying. He saw parents trying to comfort their children even though most of them were crying to.

Sans looked back at the building and saw the flames that were no doubt trapping people inside and claiming several victims. In that instant Sans snapped and his magic erupted inside him. The roof of the building was collapsing when Sans magic took over and Sans raised his left hand and held it out toward the building.

The pieces of roof that were falling had stopped in mid air and after a few second started going back to their places. The roof was soon whole again and the damage from the fire started disappearing.

Sans could feel the souls inside the building and he knew which ones had separated from their bodies and which ones were still intact. Sans knew that using this much magic was going to hurt him but in that moment he didn't care. His bones started to crack and Sans knew he was almost out of magic.

He started using his emotions to power his magic and the flames slowly died down and the building started looking like it had before the explosion. Cracks started forming around Sans right eye and they slowly got worse but it would soon be over. The flames were gone and the building was whole again.

Sans' magic died down and he soon teleported to where the bomb was. Sans could tell where the bomb was because of his magic so it was easy to find. He soon disabled it and ran around the building to check on everyone and make sure they were okay.

To his surprise not one person was dead and he was relieved to know that everyone was okay. He got everyone out of the building before teleporting outside and getting Emily and the kids back home. After he made sure everyone was okay he checked on his injuries.

There was red coming from the wounds and he cleaned them before he wrapped them up. The entire right side of his skull was cracked so he had to wrap that up to and after he was done he went to go lay down. Sans was in pain for more than one reason and he decided that, just this once, he deserved a break.

Everyone arrived at Emily's about half an hour after Sans had went to take a nap. Emily was trying to calm the kids down when she opened the door and invited them in. It wasn't long before they asked what was going on and Emily looked at her kids before answering.

"Kids go to your rooms please." Emily was calm and was nice when she asked so the three went to their rooms. "Follow me." Emily walked to the living room and they all followed her. They sat down and Emily turned the TV on and changed the channel to the local news.

"About an hour ago our one and only elementary school blew up after a bomb was detonated inside the building. Reporters arrived just moments after the explosion happened and police were mere second behind. Several minutes after the flames started the roof of the building started to collapse.

However as the roof was falling everything seemed to stop before seemingly went backward like someone had pushed the rewind button. The flames, the debris, and everything else in the building stopped before everything seemed to repair itself. The building is now back to the state it was in before the bomb went off and everyone is alive and uninjured.

When the bomb squad was sent inside to find the bomb they found that someone had gotten to it before them and disabled it. Witnesses say someone got everyone out of the building before simply disappearing. Police are investigating to find out who had placed the bomb and to find out what caused this strange phenomenon."

Emily turned off the TV and no one said anything for several minutes until Swapfell Sans broke the silence. "Where's Sans?"

"He's in his room. After the building went back to normal he disappeared and after everyone was out of the building he showed up again. He was hurt but he still brought us back home and after he knew we were all okay he took care of his injuries and went to his room to sleep."

"How did he get hurt?" Red had a feeling that he knew what she was going to say before he asked the question.

"I'm not sure but when the building seemingly repaired itself I heard something crack. I looked at him and I heard more cracks which, I figured out, were coming from him. I don't know for sure but I think he's the one that went into the building."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you you's hate me!!! Also what do you guys think of this story so far?


	6. A New Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished Chapter 6!!! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good...

Sans woke up about an hour after everyone saw the news report and his head hurt. It hurt to move but he still got up and went to the living room without knowing that everyone had been sitting there waiting for him.

The TV was on and another news report was on, "The police did find out who placed the bomb in the building. The culprit won't say why he placed the bomb but the police have enough evidence to prosecute him. However they do believe he had at least one accomplice and are questioning the culprit about it.

"The suspects name is Wallace Drager, a local man who's known for building random things in his spare time. The police believe his accomplice was the one that got him the materials to make the bomb and they may have been the one to lace it in the school.

However Wallace isn't saying who his partner is and when the police questioned him about the strange phenomenon from before he didn't have an explanation. Local researchers are currently looking into the matter but haven't found anything yet."

Someone turned off the TV and Sans looked around to see that Emily wasn't in the room. Sans turned and walked down the hall to see one of the doors open and looked inside. Emily was talking to her kids and trying to calm them down, "But mom he was hurt."

"Don't worry Sans will be fine." Emily didn't seem to believe it herself but she was trying to reassure her kids. After a minute one of the girls spotted Sans and smiled before running over to him. She hugged him and the other two weren't far behind and hugged him as well.

Sans knelt down to hug the kids back and Emily smiled when she saw that he seemed fine. In truth even being hugged was painful but Sans was willing to endure it so they felt better. After they let go they led Sans to the living room and this time everyone saw him.

They all said hello to Sans and asked how he was doing and he just shrugged. He had been through worse but this pain was in the top ten list for the most pain he'd ever been in. They were all a little worried about his wounds but Sans was good at hiding pain so they thought he seemed fine.

Emily's kids continued to hang onto Sans and Emily didn't think it was a good idea to cling to Sans. "Laura, Claire, Easton, will you let go of Sans?" The three reluctantly let go of Sans which he was thankful for. It didn't hurt as much when nothing was touching him so he felt a lot better.

Everyone eventually decided to sit down and they talked for a bit but no one asked about the school exploding. After a while they started watching TV and Sans fell asleep a few minutes after they started watching. Red woke Sans up for dinner but Sans didn't eat very much, he still wasn't used to eating everyday.

When he went to bed Sans couldn't sleep so he decided to test something. He got a glass of water and took it to his room. He drank the water before breaking the glass while making sure no one heard him. After it was broken he focused on the glass and tried to make it whole again.

It took a second but the pieces started moving and coming together again. Sans looked at the glass and it looked new again which he found interesting. Sans broke the glass a few more times and fixed it again before he started getting tired.

He put the glass on top of the dresser before going to sleep and he fell asleep fairly quickly. He had a nightmare about his time in the lab and he woke up and looked around. There was some light coming from behind the curtains and he sat up after a minute.

He looked at his manacles before going over to the dresser and taking out three pictures. They were pictures of him, Arvie, and Allen when they were both still alive. They had been taken four months after Sans meet Arvie and the three of them had become friends.

In the first one Arvie and Allen were on either side of him and they both had an arm on his shoulders. Arvie was on the left and his arm went around him and Allen was on the right and his arm was the same way. All three of them were smiling and there were trees covered with snow in the background.

The second one showed all of them sitting on a tree branch and the were all laughing because some snow had fallen on Allen's head. Arvie was holding his stomach because he was laughing so hard and Sans just sat there smiling.

The third one showed them in waterfall with a waterfall and a small pond where the water gathered. There were a few echo flowers near the water and the three of them were smiling like they had in the others. Sans had the chain with the crystal on it around his neck and Arvie had his hands balled onto fists and had them in the air, Allen was laughing at his excited he was.

Arvie always chose to look like a human and Sans asked why he chose to look like that once. He had said that is was because he had seen a lot of pictures of humans and he found them interesting. He took bits and pieces of different humans faces decided to stay that way. If he had lived long enough to get to the surface people would have thought he was human.

Allen kind of looked human but he was different in several ways. For one the sclera of his eyes were black and his irises were yellow. He also had gray designs that looked like vines that were just under his skin. Sans remembered thinking that the way they looked was interesting. He always had.

Sans smiled before putting the pictures back and he grabbed the glass from the top of the dresser and left the room. Sans was up before everyone else including Emily and the kids. School had been canceled because of the incident from yesterday so the kids got to sleep in.

Sans quickly washed the cup and put it away before going outside and taking a walk. Sans decided to try out his new power again and looked around to see if there was anything he could use it on. He ended up walking over to a nearby tree and using his claws to create a few scratches on it.

He used his power on it and the scratches were gone after a minute or two. He tried it five more times before he decided to go back to the house. Emily was up and she was making breakfast so he helped her, which Emily appreciated, and breakfast was done by the time everyone started waking up.

Sans ate a little and hung out in the living room with the other Sans' and took a nap after a few hours.

*****

The head researcher had been surprised when Allen had saved the beast and he couldn't figure out why he had done it. Everyone had been wondering why he had done it and no one could come up with a reason why. They had all thought that Allen hated the beast but the look of shock and sadness on the skeletons face made them doubt that.

He had even taken Allen with him when he jumped off the edge of the ravine. The head researcher had guessed that he had teleported before they hit anything but he had no clue where he went.

He decided to have his people look for any sign of him when he came across something interesting when he tapped his brothers phone. Someone had told his brother that he was in a town that was a hundred miles away from them. He had someone constantly monitoring his phone and eventually he sent a text to someone.

From the text he had sent as well as the reply to that text he could guess that it might the beast. He decided that he might as well check it out just to make sure it wasn't. So he sent three of his people out two days later to check it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys are going to like the next chapter. Also I'm making a picture of Sans and posting it on my tumblr if anyone wants to check it out. Just type in valblue1314 and it should pop up.


	7. Tests and Missions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the second to last chapter for this but I had some questions for all of you. First I wanted to know if you guys would want me to post a story I've been working on for another AU. Second I'm kind of in the process of making this Sans into an AU and another one as well and I was wondering if you guys would be interested in that as well. Also this chapter is short, sorry...

When Sans woke up from his nap he felt like something was off but he didn't know what. He watched the others to see if they were acting different but they all seemed fine. However not everyone was there because several of them left to go to a hotel.

There wasn't enough room in Emily's house for everyone so Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Frisk, and Grillby left when it was about six or seven. The other seven skeletons were reluctant to leave Sans when he was in this state. He had obviously been through a lot and he wouldn't even speak anymore.

It wasn't that Sans seemed fragile it's just that they didn't want to leave him alone. Sans knew they wanted to stay close to him for the time being and he didn't really mind that much. He didn't want them to leave him because of what happened to Allen, he didn't want it to happen again.

Sans started looking everywhere else to see if something was off but he couldn't find anything. However it wasn't long before he felt a familiar feeling, one that he hadn't ever wanted to feel again. He knew that feeling from the lab, he was being watched by someone from the lab.

Sans had learned how to figure out where people where and who they were based off their magic. Monsters radiate small amounts of magic almost constantly and Sans had learned how to track them. Sans knew just about everything that happened in the labs because of that technique so he knew who these guys were.

Sans went back to his room while acting like nothing was wrong and closed the door. He quickly teleported near the two guards and saw that they were indeed watching the house. Sans walked towards them from their left side and when they saw him they both looked shocked.

It only took a few seconds for them to recover and attack him to try to capture him. Sans easily dodged the hit before attacking himself and knocking the wind out of one of them. The other tried to sneak up behind him but Sans was ready for it and elbowed him in the stomach without even turning around.

The other one got up and tried to hit Sans again but Sans just kicked him in the head and he was down. Sans grabbed the two and teleported over a hundred miles away to the woods surrounding the old lab. Sans knew they were surveying the area so he teleported somewhere that they hadn't thought to check.

He dropped the two and teleported back to Emily's and into his room before anyone noticed he was gone. Sans just went to the living room and turned on the TV because there wasn't much to do. After about an hour Emily called him for lunch and he got up to eat.

*****

Half an hour after Sans left the guards in the woods the two woke up and looked around. They eventually started heading back to the lab and when they did they told the head researcher what happened. The head researcher was surprised to hear that they had found the beast but he was also glad.

The head researcher had the two leave his office and began making plans to get the beast back. He was able to make most of a plan but there was something missing. The head researcher had his guards to out to find the one thing he needed to make his plan succeed.

*****

After lunch Sans continued to watch TV but he wasn't really watching anything. He was thinking about what might happen now that the head researcher had probably been told that he was hiding here. Sans stopped thinking about the head researcher and his plans when Underswap Papyrus sat next to him.

Sans actually started watching what was on the TV and forgot about it for the time being. Sans helped Emily with whatever she was doing at the time kept himself occupied whenever he could. That night he stayed up thinking and decided to work on his power more.

Sans learned several things about his power and was impressed with some of the results. Sans had found several broken objects like a light bulb that had burnt out that day and a toy the kids broke. He found that it was harder to fix larger items and his power did something with the light bulb.

Sans replaced the light bulb in his lamp with the one that was burnt out and it worked. He started a timer and after six hours the light bulb burnt out again so Sans made a hypothesis. His power was able to repair objects like cups and such but different things could happen after he fixed it.

Light bulbs only last for a certain amount of time until they have to be replaced so Sans fixed it so that it had six hours until it burnt out again. It was similar to what happened at the school because the bomb still had time before it blew up after he went inside to disable it.

He also found that if the object was broken by someone or something he could repair it and it wouldn't just break again. So basically if it only works for a certain amount of time he just adds more time but if it's broken he can permanently fix it.

Sans messed around with his new power for several days whenever he was alone in his room. He was surprised when three days passed but he knew he tended to get absorbed in certain activities sometimes.

*****

Three days had passed and finding finding what the head researcher needed was taking up everyones time. When one team finally found what he needed they were all relieved and almost everyone wanted to sleep. After telling the head researcher about the new development they all left to take a nap.

The head researcher allowed it so they would be rested for when they went to get the beast. He would have to wait another few days to make sure his guards were rested and to go over his plan.

The head researcher had a twenty-four hour watch on the thing that would almost guarantee his success so nothing happened to it. After everything he went through to find it he wasn't going to let anything stand in his way again. He was going to get the beast back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay cliff hangers! I'm already working on the next chapter so it'll be up by Sunday.


	8. The Good And The Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay it's finished. I also wanted to say I'm sorry I didn't post anything for a long time, I got really depressed for over a month and it got better over the past few days but it's getting worse again so I'll only post thing's I've already written for about a week. Once again I'm sorry...

Sans had been testing his power out and had written down everything he did and what he found. He wrote it all down in a notebook and he was writing constantly to try and figure out everything about his new power.

He wrote down ideas for new tests, what he thought might happen, how he got the power and so on. It wasn't long before he used up all the paper in the first one and had to get a second so he could keep writing. No one had a clue about what he was writing down but they didn't ask.

After Sans had finally gotten everything down he heard a crash from the other room and went to check it out. There was a shattered plate on the floor and from the looks of it Emily had been trying to get it from the cupboard. She was about to go find a broom when Sans walked closer.

"Sans don't get to close you might step on some glass."

Sans stopped when he was about two feet away from the broken plate and by that time the other skeletons had come into the room. Sans held his left hand out to the plate and the glass started repairing itself. After it was whole again Sans grabbed it and set it on the counter before walking out of the room.

Sans grabbed the notebook he had been writing in and went to his room and closed the door. Sans had gotten very good at using his new power and felt like he might have done something right. Sans never thought of himself as being good at anything and was often harsh on himself but he felt happy thanks to his new ability.

Meanwhile everyone else in the kitchen where staring at the plate that had been broken just moments before. Red slowly walked over and picked up the plate to examine it. He didn't see any sign of it being damaged and he was surprised, he couldn't believe it.

In fact no one could believe that, that had happened and they couldn't say anything for several minutes. When someone did speak it was Swapfell Sans, "What the fuck just happened?" Thankfully the kids weren't in the room so Emily didn't scold him for swearing.

However no one responded to his question for a minute, finally Blueberry answered. "Well I don't know if I'm right but I have an idea." Everyone looked at him and Blueberry thought for a second.

"Well Emily said that when the school blew up something happened and she thought he might have done something. Maybe he did the same thing he did at the school or something."

Everyone thought about it and what he said did make a little sense but it didn't explain everything. The skeletons moved to the living room to talk and Emily continued to do what she had been doing before she broke the plate. The skeletons eventually decided to ask Sans about it so Swapfell Sans went to get him.

He returned about a minute later with Sans behind him and he was carrying two notebooks. Sans knew what they were probably going to ask him so he grabbed the notebooks before he left his room. He waited for someone to talk and eventually his brother did, "Sans what did you just do?"

Sans grabbed a nearby pad of paper and wrote something then handed it to him. "Your going to have to be more specific." Sans knew what Papyrus was talking about but he wanted someone to say it.

Underswap Papyrus was the one to say it, "How did you do that thing with the plate. It was like you repaired it somehow and when Red looked at it there wasn't any sign of damage."

Sans wrote something on the paper and gave it to him, "That's kind of what I did." Everyone was confused so Sans turned to a page in the second notebook that described his power. Sans simply called his power 'time regression' because it sounded cool and he couldn't think of anything else.

They all read the page in the notebook and after several minutes they all looked at him with confused looks. They handed the notebook to Sans and started asking questions again. "So you have a power that you call time regression and it allows you to repair things seamlessly?"

Sans wrote his answer, "Actually it's more complicated than that." Sans turned to another page and handed it to them. After about an hour all of their questions were answered but they wanted to make sure they had everything straight.

Red started, "Okay so you have a new power that you first used when the school blew up." Sans nodded.

Next was Blueberry, "Than when you used it you got hurt because you used to much magic." Sans nodded.

Over to Swapfell Sans, "Soon after you started testing it out to figure out what it was and recorded all of the data from it." Another nod.

To his brother, "You've tested this ability on various objects to see if the effects were different on something else and found that the same basic things happen." Nod.

Underfell Papyrus took the stage, "So you trained yourself so you can use this power more efficiently." Nod.

Underswap Papyrus, "So you think that now you know just about everything about your new power from your tests." Nod.

Swapfell Papyrus, "And you didn't tell anyone about this before now because you wanted to make sure it was safe to use." And it's a home run!

However Red had one more question, "So why did you suddenly get this power?"

Sans knew that there were two possibilities as to how he got this new power and he knew which one it probably was. He either got it because of the experiments or... he got it because a piece of Allen's soul was now protected by his. He knew it was probably option two but no one else knew about Allen.

Sans' mind immediately went to the moment when Allen died and he hadn't even realized that he had grabbed his arm and was slowly breaking it. Sans felt like it was his fault that Allen died and no one would ever be able to change his mind.

When Sans finally realized that he was crushing his arm he let go and quickly grabbed his notebooks while he got up. He swiftly walked to his room and shut the door before locking it and he sat on his bed. He put the notebooks down and grabbed his arm like he had before and started making it crack.

Sans had done that several times before and he hadn't done it for a week or so. However he couldn't stop himself and there was no point in trying to stop himself. Half the time he acted on instinct and he knew he was going to destroy something so it would be better if he was the one getting hurt.

So he fractured his arm and when he finally calmed down he wrapped the wounds up and went to sleep. It wasn't even dinner yet but sleeping would help him heal so he went to bed.

The next morning he looked at all of his wounds and found that they were all healed. The ones he had made the day before were mostly healed so there was nothing to worry about. Sans got breakfast but he took it to his room and ate it while he went over the info he had gathered about his new power.

Sans reviewed it for hours and took his plate from breakfast to the kitchen when he went to get lunch. After Sans ate lunch he took a nap and the rest of his wounds were completely healed. For the rest of the day Sans just looked at his pictures and thought about when they were both alive.

*****

The head researcher decided that he was going to get the beast back that night. So he started getting everything ready at about noon and when it was almost night he started heading out.

*****

When it was night Sans felt like something was wrong and he immediately checked to see who was around the house. There wasn't anything suspicious around the house but there was something about two miles outside of town. Sans focused on that area and he immediately reacted. He put the pictures in their metal case and slipped it into his pocket.

Sans threw open his door and ran to the front door before opening that door as well and running off into the night. The other skeletons knew something was wrong and ran to the car and drove after him. They were going sixty miles an hour and they were going as fast as Sans was.

Sans was running and they still couldn't catch up to him but if they went any faster they would be going past the speed limit. Sans cloak was flying behind him and Sans didn't show any sign of slowing down what so ever. Sans was focusing on a group that was about a mile away from the road and he was getting closer to them.

Sans changed direction and headed into a very dense forest while his brother parked the car on the side of the road and they all got out to follow him. They were able to see his tracks in the snow because it was a full moon and there was a fair amount of light.

Eventually the ones that could teleport grabbed their respective brothers and Red grabbed Sans' brother and they teleported so they were about fifteen feet behind Sans. Sans stopped not long after and when he did it was in a large clearing but he made sure the others stayed behind the tree line.

The person that soon appeared on the other side of the clearing was the head researcher. "I didn't expect you to come all the way out here to meet me."

Sans growled and the head researcher didn't do anything, he just stood perfectly still. The head researcher lifted one of his hands and snapped his fingers, several of his people appeared behind him. Than eight people holding chains appeared and they dragged whatever was on the other end of the chains behind them.

Gaster appeared from behind the trees and if that wasn't enough Grillby, Alphys, Undyne, Toriel, and Frisk appeared as well. Undyne and Toriel had two people holding onto their chains because they were more likely to put up a fight. The other skeletons came out from behind the trees but Sans held out a hand so they would stop.

"You have two choices, either come back quietly or fight and risk your friends."

Sans growled again but he didn't make a move to attack anyone, he just walked forward a few steps and looked at the head researcher. The head researcher ordered his people to let everyone go and Sans walked forward. Just as they were about to attach the chains to his manacles an attack was directed at Sans.

He easily dodged it and it hit a tree to the right of the others. Sans looked in the direction that the attack had come from and saw the female lizard that had almost killed him before. She sent another attack at him and he dodged before punching her in the face.

The rest of the head researchers people reacted by going after Sans and it wasn't long before it became a fight. Sans dodged attacks and made all of his won attacks hit his target before moving on to his next opponent. Sans had been busy dealing with two others when one left the group and went after the others.

Sans stepped in front of the attack and the monster clawed him from his right shoulder until the end of his rib cage. Sans knew that this monsters claws were poisoned so he knew he wouldn't last long. Sans punched the monster in the face and they went flying.

Sans was about to get hit when he crouched and used one foot to trip the monster and the other to hit him in the chest so he would hit the ground. After he got back up another monster came at him and he jumped so he couldn't get him.

He balanced himself on the monsters shoulders with his hands before grabbing him and throwing him after landing on his feet at the monsters back while he held onto him. Sans had never used those moves before but he had seen someone do the throwing move and another use the tripping move.

Sans continued to fight until about fifteen monsters were left and he was facing them. He was out of breath and his vision was beginning to get blurry from the poison. "He sacrificed himself for you and you saved your 'friends' knowing you would die. It seems your both worthless idiots." The head researcher said with clear disgust.

Sans got angry, he didn't care if he was insulting him but he insulted Allen and he wouldn't let that stand. Sans closed his eyes and after a split second he opened his yes again and his magic flared. His eye was three different colors and the colors had three equal parts. The top third of his eye was blue, the bottom left was purple, and the bottom right was white.

When his eye flared fire seemed to come from his soul that were the same colors. Most of it was blue but there was a purple spot and a white spot, it looked like a blue creature with two different colored eyes. There were also thin wisps of flame coming from his eye and Sans could feel his magic become several times stronger.

Sans held his left hand out and white daggers appeared, Sans sent them at the head researcher and his group. The daggers pinned seven people down but the others dodged them. Sans sent a wave of bones at them and they also pinned seven people, the only one left standing was the head researcher.

Sans lifted his hand into the air and purple chains came out of the ground behind him. Sans lowered his hand until it was level with the head researcher and the chains flew towards him and wrapped around him. Sans lowered his hand to his side and took several steps forward.

"Go on just kill us." Sans didn't react for a second before lifting his hand again.

He snapped his fingers and the daggers, bones, and chains dissipated. Sans took a step back and looked at all of them before turning toward the others and walking away. He walked past them and the others followed and it wasn't long before Swapfell Sans grabbed his arm to stop them.

"What was that?" Sans looked at him for a second before reaching into his pocket and taking out the metal case. He looked at the picture of the three of them in the woods smiling. They weren't sitting on a tree branch or hanging out near a waterfall they were just there.

Sans closed the metal case and continued to walk away and no one asked anything else. They all either teleported or took the car to get back to Emily's and Sans stayed in his room. Sans thought about what had happened and looked at the pictures of him, Arvie, and Allen. He smiled when he looked at them.

About a week later he started talking and told the others about Allen and Arvie as well as the purple and white magic. Sans was never exactly the same but he got better and he was happy.  
The head researcher never bothered them again.

*Good End*  
\----- 

The person that soon appeared on the other side of the clearing was the head researcher. "I didn't expect you to come all the way out here to meet me."

Sans growled and the head researcher didn't do anything, he just stood perfectly still. The head researcher lifted one of his hands and snapped his fingers, several of his people appeared behind him. Than eight people holding chains appeared and they dragged whatever was on the other end of the chains behind them.

Gaster appeared from behind the trees and if that wasn't enough Grillby, Alphys, Undyne, Toriel, and Frisk appeared as well. Undyne and Toriel had two people holding onto their chains because they were more likely to put up a fight. The other skeletons came out from behind the trees but Sans held out a hand so they would stop.

"You have two choices, either come back quietly or fight and risk your friends."

Sans growled again but he didn't make a move to attack anyone, he just walked forward a few steps and looked at the head researcher. The head researcher ordered his people to let everyone go and Sans walked forward.

Papyrus grabbed Sans' hand to stop him from walking away. "Sans please, you don't have to go with them." Sans didn't even try to pull away from Papyrus when he had grabbed him. Instead Sans turned and looked at Papyrus with a strange look in his eyes.

Everyone could see his eyes and in that moment they understood. They understood why Sans had gone to that lab so many times. Why he hadn't told anyone about what was happening to him. His reasons for leaving the first time and his reasons for dealing with that pain ever since he was six years old.

They knew why he had made the decision he had and why he had turned around. They knew every thought that ran through his mind, every emotion he was feeling in that moment.

So Papyrus let go of his hand and Sans took a step back before turning back around and walking away. The head researchers assistants replaced the chains on his manacles. After making sure the chains were secure they walked away, into the darkness, never to be seen again.

That doesn't mean that there isn't more to the story than that.

Sans was experimented on everyday since than and, as you may have guessed, died because of them. The head researcher was slowly consumed with sadness because of what he was doing. The reason was because of the look Sans had in his eyes when he was taking him away from the people he cared about.

In fact all of the guards had felt sad because of what they were doing. After Sans had died everyone cried for the skeleton they had helped kill. It wasn't long before they died themselves because of their grief.

The only reason the head researcher had taken Sans away from his loved ones was because of everyone else. Their dreams of finally being in control, everything they had worked towards up until that point. That was also the reason everyone else had continued to help with the experiments.

Soon after everyone died Sans' friends and family had actually found the lab he had died in. When they had gone inside they found the dust of five dozen monsters and broken equipment. It wasn't long before they found what used to be a cell.

The cell had a small table with several items sitting on it's surface, as if the table had been set up for people to find. There was a beautiful urn with the dust of the forgotten skeleton inside, a blue cloak with black clothes, a necklace with a blue crystal on it, and a small metal case that contained three pictures.

The pictures were of the same three people smiling, their happiness captured forever.

*Bad End*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make it so there was a good end and a bad end because feels.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any ideas for this please put them in the comments. It's likely that I'll work it in somehow!!!


End file.
